


Blades Against the Cold

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Ice Skating, M/M, Marie is not married to Nile, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, non-canon, that's aot for you, there is a mentioned death, they still can't be happy even in an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: Erwin is cleaning out his closet one day and finds his ice skates. He recalls how he used to skate quite frequently but hasn't touched the ice for about a month due to the loss of his arm. He invites his friends Hanji and Levi to go skating with him for good time's sake. It's then he realizes that someone else shares the same interests as him.





	Blades Against the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven't posted on Ao3 in FOREVER but I've been obsessed with AoT as of recent and so after I got over the thought that 'It's too perfect to change!' I started writing AUs. And lo and behold, this is one of the first AoT AUs that I have actually finished!
> 
> Quick three things before we start.   
> 1\. I have not read the manga so I might screw up.
> 
> 2\. This is a story about Erwin x Nile. If you do not wish to read this, please don't read. Thank you.
> 
> 3\. There is some OOC-ness. But hey! Fanfiction!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to Kodansha, Funimation, or any other partnerships associated with Hajime Isayama.

Perhaps it was the whole month inside the hospital that drove him to get out. Perhaps it was Hanji and Levi's pressuring to get outside that made him think this way. But Erwin believed it mainly had to do with the time he was cleaning out the closet, which he never did except when he had nothing else to do. Plus, it was easy and he could practise coordinating his left arm and hand; the only remaining arm and hand he had. 

A month ago, Erwin Smith had been walking home from work when he was caught in the middle of a terrorist bombing. Erwin didn't remember much from the event except for the ringing in his ears and the pain down his right side. He was one of the lucky ones to have survived. But he was carted out of the ruins without his right arm and covered in burns. Erwin was rushed to the hospital where he spent his time becoming accustomed to his new body.

Since then, Erwin had become very self conscious about his appearance. He never went outside. He was afraid people would judge him. Even after he was sent home, he didn't allow anyone to see him, except for his closest friends, Hanji and Levi. So he remained holed up for days.

And then he found his ice skating shoes as he was cleaning out his closet. His mind flashed back to all the times he has gone skating with Hanji and Levi and his old pal Mike, who had unfortunately been just a step closer to the explosion than Erwin and didn't survive long enough to even feel his body come in contact with the ground. 

Erwin smiled a little at his find. Ice skating had always been Erwin's sport and he even won third place in a completion he participated in his junior year of college. But while he loved skating, he had never taken it to the next level where he became a professional skater. Erwin had taken a career as a lawyer and his skates were put away for years. It was only last year did he start skating again. He taught Hanji and Levi how to skate and they had some wonderful times down at the skating rink.

Could he really do it again?

Erwin grabbed the skates and called up Hanji and Levi. As they talked, he changed into warmer clothing despite the temperature being around 35* Celsius that day. Levi offered to drive them there and Erwin and Hanji both agreed to meet in front of Erwin's place.

Hanji arrived early. They had packed a lunch and some ointment for any blisters the three may receive while skating. Erwin just laughed. "Always prepared."

"This is nothing," they said. "Levi is bringing the oder powder and some cleaning supplies. He doesn't want anything icky to touch him in the sitting area." Erwin smiled and he and Hanji talked about what they had been doing over the week. Hanji had been conjuring up more experiments to do with rocks. The crazy geologist even electrocuted themself with a rock. Compared to his week, Hanji had a lifetime of interesting stories to tell.

When Levi pulled up, he had the air conditioning on at full blast. "Oi!" He called to the two sitting lazily on the porch. "Get the fuck in before we all melt." Erwin and Hanji has no objections.

At the indoor rink, Erwin began to doubt his decision. There were a lot of people here and he knew they were all going to stare to the point where he would become uncomfortable. Erwin sat down on the nearby bench Levi has just cleaned. He took off his sneakers and pushed his foot into his boots. And then he realised that without his other hand, he was unable to tie his own skates. Erwin felt his face heating up slightly when he heard Hanji offer their help. He earned a few glances his way but nothing major yet. He felt childish having to ask Hanji to tie his skates. He was glad Hanji and Levi were around to help but it was still made him feel very self conscious. It almost hurt to think he was so reliant on his friends.

Hanji pulled him to his feet and Erwin slowly made his way to the rink entrance. The ice felt so secure under his feet as he walked out. He then became aware of the many eyes turned towards his direction. The little stump on his right side was a magnet for unwanted attention. What made things worse for him was the fact that the loss of weight on his right side made him awkwardly balanced. Erwin felt himself slip and he didn't have the needed weight on his right side to keep himself up. He hit the ice hard. Another reason for those who hadn't looked yet to turn their heads.

Levi was at his side in a split second. "Erwin! Are you okay?"

No, he was not okay. With that fall, Erwin realised that his skating days were pretty much over. The hobby which he loved the most was fading before his eyes. He wouldn't be able to skate like he used to again, not without one arm. Erwin pushed himself to a kneeling position, forcing the burning sensation at the back of his eyes to abate. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little rusty."

It was clear Levi had something else on his mind that he would have liked to say. But whatever it was, he didn't say it and Erwin was glad. Levi helped Erwin to his feet and skated next to him. Hanji joined on Erwin's other side. Hanji and Levi basically sandwiched Erwin between to catch him before he fell to the ice again. Erwin felt a little better with them on both sides. He began to skate a little faster, his new centre of balance finally starting to become a familiar feeling to his brain.

As they skated, Erwin watched the people around them. His eyes landed on two little children that skated with reinforced hokey sticks as they practice gliding around the arena. Two teenagers skated hand and hand, clearly in love with one another. Another two teenagers were playing hockey with a potato. There were the adults who were blissfully circling the rink. And then there were a few adults watching over their young ones who were gliding by their parent's feet.

But perhaps the most peculiar figure of them all was the raven haired man who had just stepped on to the ice. The first thing Erwin noticed was that this man looked pale, too pale to be standing. The second thing he noticed was that this man had earbuds in.

Erwin watched how the raven gracefully glided to the centre of the rink. He pulled out a little device from his shirt pocket and pressed a button. Replacing the device back where it came from, he glanced around the arena to note where everyone was. Then he began skating.

Erwin slid to the side of the rink and leaned against the side to keep from falling. He said he needed a quick break. In reality, he wanted to watch the raven. The first thing Erwin noticed was that this man had a graceful step. He glided backwards and forwards effortlessly. He didn't seemed to be deterred by all his spectators.

But Erwin suspected it might not be how he skated that most people watching him for.

The man didn't have a right arm.

Erwin couldn't believe it. Another skater without an arm. Confidence flowed through him when he watched the man leap into the air and land a perfect double axel jump. Even with only one arm, he could move with the flow of whatever he was listening to like he was at home on the ice. The small smile on his face suggested made Erwin smile slightly. 

Hanji suddenly spoke up. "That man's pretty good. He doesn't have an arm like you!"

"Erwin doesn't need a reminder..." Levi grumbled.

All too soon, the man stopped skating. He finished his routine with a perfect spin. He stopped moving as though that was the end. And then his legs gave out and he fell down. Erwin immediately released the rail and skated over to the man, stumbling a bit on his first push out.

He reached the man in two seconds. "Are you alright?" He asked, offering his hand to the man. The man nodded and took Erwin's hand. Erwin pulled him to a standing position. He smiled. "You're a pretty good skater."

The smaller man gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you, he said shyly."

Erwin gave a soft 'you're welcome.' He then became aware that he had been holding on to the man's hand a moment too long. Erwin released his hand and said "I'm Erwin Smith."

Shock appeared on the man's face. "Erwin Smith? _**THE**   _Erwin Smith?"

"Um...Yes?"

"I saw you in that skating competition years ago! It inspired me to start skating!" Erwin couldn't believe his ears. He inspired someone else to skate? He hadn't even been that good when he entered the competition when he was twenty-one, more than sixteen years ago! But the way the man's eyes sparkled made it look like Erwin was a hero. "I'm Nile Dok. I can't believe it! Wow!" Nile was beaming so large Erwin wondered if it was possible for his head to explode from excitement.

Erwin could only clap his hand on Nile's shoulder. He made sure to clap Nile's good shoulder, just in case Nile was sensitive on the other side of his body. "It's always nice to meet a fan of mine. I'm glad I inspired you." Nile only grinned wider.

Levi and Hanji came sliding over. "Who's you're new friend?" Levi asked. Nile reintroduced himself and Levi only 'tch'ed as he stated his name. On the contrary, Hanji shook Nile's hand so hard it nearly knocked him over.

"We saw your routine. I must say it's even better than Erwin ever was!" Hanji teased.

Nile gave a small embarrassed grin. "Aw, thanks Hanji, but I'm not that good. I have lost every skating competition I've tried. Not that I've done many. I... I've been rejected by a few."

"Because of your horrible skills?" Levi grumbled.

Erwin's eyes shot open. "Levi!" Levi just gave a cool stare at Nile.

Nile shook his head. "No... it's my arm. Because I don't have a right arm."

Erwin bit his lip. Leave it to Hanji and/or Levi to fuck things up badly. He wanted to fix it. But how?

"What happened to your arm anyway?" Hanji asked.

Nile gave small shrug. "It's just a personal matter."

"Look! Erwin lost his arm too!" Hanji said. Erwin wanted to stab Hanji. Instead, Levi punched them across the ice. Levi began chasing Hanji around on the ice.

Nile and Erwin just watched them for a while. Finally Nile glanced at his wrist and said "I should probably get going. It's great to meet you Erwin!"

"Good to meet you too," Erwin said smiling. "Oh, Nile. Do you come here often?"

Nile nodded as he skated backwards towards the exit. "I try to come here every day."

Erwin nodded. Every day? Nile was committed to his passion of skating. He waved goodbye and then went back to skating. He wondered if he could do any of the jumps Nile performed. Erwin's muscles still remembered how to do them from years of drilling them as a teenager. A little weight difference wasn't going to make too much of an impact on a jump, would it? He picked up speed and did a simple leap into the air. His landing was rough but he remained standing. Maybe ice skating without one arm wasn't out of his reach...

Levi eventually stopped chasing Hanji and the two joined Erwin in a few laps around the rink. Then Erwin called it a day and the two agreed. They went home talking about the day, Hanji mainly pointing out the comparisons between the last time Erwin skated and today.

The next day Erwin did some more researching on the case has had been tasked to work on (it was his boss's welcome back gift) before he walked down to the rink. If Nile was that committed to this sport, maybe Erwin himself could get more out of it.

Erwin arrived at the rink around the same time he, Hanji and Levi had come the previous day. Nile was already there, dancing on the ice, his strides long and smooth. Nile didn't seem to have a care in the world the way his body moved. His good arm flowing around his body gracefully. His feet shifted quickly, matching whatever he was listening to.

And then he fell. Erwin wanted to help him but he didn't even have skates on. Erwin watched as Nile got back up and continued dancing. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Erwin realized Nile had a slight favoring in one leg. The fall  must have been harder than it actually appeared to be. 

When Nile finally stopped, Erwin saw his legs shake and he slid over to the side of the rink to lean against the wall. Erwin decided to join him on the ice. But the first issue was to tie his skates. He tried to knot the laces with one hand but to no avail. He should have brought Hanji and Levi along to help.

Then a voice spoke above him. "You came again today!" Erwin looked up to Nile's smiling face. Nile glanced down at the loose laces by Erwin's ankles. "Need any help with those?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll just ask the manager of the place."

"Lemme help." Nile bent down on one knee and tied the skates tight. Erwin watched in awe as he did it easily with one hand. How was he able to do that? And so Erwin asked. "It's basically a surgeon's knot. My father was a surgeon so he taught me how to make one with my good hand."

Erwin wondered what happened to Nile's other hand. Had he been stuck in a similar situation like Erwin himself? It almost hurt him to think that a man like Nile would have to suffer through something as horrible as a bombing. Erwin didn't mind if it happened to him. He didn't like to think about the other civilians that had become trapped in the attack.

Nile then stood up and offered his hand. Erwin took it. The two walked out to the ice. Erwin had to do some slow skating around the edges of the arena to become accustomed to his new balance. Nile skated alongside him, his hand dangling loosely under his body.

Nile suddenly picked up some speed and leapt into the air. He landed the first twirl easily. But he didn't stop there. Nile did two more twirls before coming out and ducking down to spin freely in a tight circle. He then extended his body to its full height, his fingers reaching for the sky.

And then he fell. Erwin saw Nile's eyes widen with pain followed by a small wince. Erwin skated over and helped Nile up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just... I'm still working on that combination."

Erwin gave a soft smile. "You're pretty good already. Don't feel pressured to push yourself because I'm around. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Nile nodded. But Erwin swore he saw a glint of sadness cross Nile's eyes. He tried to cheer him up. Erwin merely smiled and said "Can you teach me that routine you're doing? I really like it."

A bashful smile appeared on Nile's face. He looked down to try and hide his colouring cheeks. "You... you really think so..?"

"I do."

"It's nowhere as good as yours."

Erwin shrugged. "I think you might surprise yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review, comment, criticize, critique, and point out any mistakes I made on spelling or tense (I don't have a beta so I'm beta-ing this myself).


End file.
